Juegos Sucios
by Abizmo
Summary: "¿Quién dijo que esto era algo de caballeros?" Si el hispano creía hacer dado en el blanco, estaba muy equivocado. Él podía ser muchas cosas… pero jamás jugaba limpio, sobre todo si era por su nación. Y eso Arthur lo sabía mejor que nadie.


**Aclaración:** Hetalia Axis Powers no es ni será mío, _jamás_. Es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, publicado por primera vez en 2003. Todo personaje utilizado es sin fines de lucro (si no, ya habría publicado mil y una historias), y por mera entretención.

**Summary:** "¿Quién dijo que esto era algo de caballeros?" Si el hispano creía hacer dado en el blanco, estaba muy equivocado. Él podía ser muchas cosas… pero jamás jugaba limpio, sobretodo si era por su nación. Y eso Arthur lo sabía mejor que nadie. [España/UK] S. XVI

¡Guau!

Son años de años desde que no volviera a publicar nada en la web. Años de muchas cosas, vivencias y nuevos comienzos. Sólo espero que les guste la historia, y no olviden de dejar sus reviews ante cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia - es la única forma de expresarnos que tenemos aquí, es por tanto fundamental -. Disfrutenla.

* * *

.

**Juegos Sucios**

(s. XVI )

De pie, inmóvil e inmutable, esperaba el momento en que las flotas aparecieran por el horizonte. El gélido viento del norte golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, dándole a su aspecto un aire de determinación que mal disimulaba las ansias grabadas en sus ojos verdes.

Una media sonrisa surcó sus labios, en una mueca orgullosa. Lentamente posó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¡Capitán, ya se asoma la flota española! – gritó uno de sus hombres.

Una ola de murmullos ansiosos se extendió por todo el barco, mientras que algunos hombres ya empezaban a preparar municiones, listos para la batalla.

- ¿Vamos tras ellos, capitán Kirkland? – le preguntó uno de los tripulantes del barco. Vestía ropa andrajosa y en su sonrisa sólo se dejaban ver cinco dientes mal cuidados.

- No – respondió el inglés, con voz ronca -. Esperaremos a que ellos vengan a nosotros.

Arthur se pasó una de las manos por la barbilla. En efecto, como si se tratase de una fatal ilusión, el horizonte se había cubierto repentinamente de sombras que avanzaban a lo lejos, directo a las costas de su querida Inglaterra.

El británico lo había podido preveer sin que fueran necesarias demasiadas conjeturas. Tiempo atrás había advertido a su reina de que apoyar abiertamente a Francis Drake podía resultar peligroso – nadie decía que no favorecieran el contrabando, ¿pero era necesario hacerlo de forma tan pública?-. Y luego, tras la ejecución de María Estuardo, las cosas siguieron su fatídico curso natural. Ahora esa tropa de vulgares castellanos tenían la osadía de venir a atacar sus preciadas tierras con la _invencible _Armada Española. _How foolish_!

Cuando Elizabeth había recurrido a él, Arthur no pudo sino aceptar formar parte del ejército británico junto a sus hombres. Prometió participar de la armada naval para hacer frente al primer encuentro, y evitar a toda costa el ingreso de España a suelo inglés, en donde esperarían su reina y todos sus soldados.

Pero en realidad la causa principal de que estuviese ahí era sólo una: verle la cara de ira a España cuando fuese derrotado y humillado. Demasiado hablador, demasiado altanero; alguien debía bajarle esos ridículos humos de la cabeza. Y ese alguien era _él_.

- ¡A las armas, tomen posiciones! – gritó el contramaestre al resto de la tripulación, cuando el primer galeón hispánico comenzó a lanzar cañonazos, acercándose peligrosamente al propio.

Arthur seguía imperturbable en la superficie de su nave, esperando el momento justo. De pronto, una serie de cuerdas fueron lanzadas por el aire adhiriéndose a la madera del barco, seguida de una horda de marineros asturianos y andaluces que invadieron el galeón inglés.

El alboroto era de consideraciones; abundaban gritos y maldiciones en ambas lenguas, mientras los primeros hombres comenzaban a caer. Una leve sacudida remeció las botas de Inglaterra, seguida de un estruendo y una colisión de proporciones. Arthur tuvo que equilibrar su peso para evitar caer.

- ¡Capitán, han estrellado su barco contra nosotros! – bramó uno de los marineros - ¡Nos quieren llevar hasta la orilla!

- ¡Suelten las velas, no los dejen acercarse!

Y _lo_ _vio_. Ahí estaba, frente a él, saltando desde un navío al otro con esa odiosa naturalidad, como si el mundo estuviera bajo sus pies. Arthur se irguió tomando su espada sin desenvainarla aún, mientras que el moreno se abría paso esquivando a quienes peleaban entre sí.

Con esa sonrisa boba grabada en su rostro; ese paso ridículo y ligero de torero de cuarta…; _Antonio_.

- Largo tiempo sin verte, Inglaterra – le abordó irónico -, veo que las malas costumbres de pirata no se te han ido aún.

Arthur hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la provocación.

- Ya ves... mientras existan países a quienes poder saquear… – respondió destilando odio en sus palabras.

- Por ahora. Pronto ya no tendrá sentido robarle a _tu_ _propia_ Corona.

El inglés se mordió el labio inferior abalanzándose furioso sobre el moreno, sacando a relucir su lustrosa espada. Antonio lo esquivó velozmente, sacando la propia. Ambos se peleaban en una lucha casi personal, en donde ninguno de los dos dejaba espacio para defenderse.

Un nuevo estruendo interrumpió el intercambio de estocadas, y Arthur giró el rostro para ver qué ocurría.

- ¡Los españoles nos han orillado, capitán!

… _What?_

España sonreía con satisfacción a Inglaterra y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, gritó con ese molesto acento que a él aún le costaba trabajo comprender:

- ¡Desembarquen muchachos! – el moreno alzó la voz por sobre la multitud, y enseguida todos los cristianos bajaron a tierra firme. _Maldito, lo tenía todo planeado._

- ¡No dejen que escapen, abandonen el barco! – aulló. Antonio hizo un ademán de seguirlos, pero Inglaterra lo apuntó con la espada hasta ponerla a la altura de su rostro – Tú de aquí no te mueves – siseó, haciéndolo retroceder.

Mucho mejor; ahora ambos estaban solos en la cubierta, sin nadie que pudiera estropear sus movimientos. El británico seguía apuntando su arma esta vez hacia el pecho de su contendiente. Sonreía con placer, viendo cómo el hispano fruncía el ceño ante la repentina desventaja.

Arthur hizo un barrido con el estoque, pero fue esquivado por poco. España aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la espada inglesa le hizo un tajo en el pecho, rasgando la tela de sus ropas. Antonio tomó distancia, dejando caer tras de sí la ya inservible gabardina. Arthur rió por lo bajo.

- Así está mejor. Ahora podremos dejarnos de juegos y pelear en serio – le dijo el español, crispándolo aún más. ¿Era capaz de jactarse aún después de que por poco lo había cortado en dos?

Exasperado, Inglaterra volvió a levantar su arma. Siguieron así durante varios minutos que a él le parecieron eternos, en donde - por más fuerza que ocupara - no conseguía doblegar la maldita voluntad de aquel sujeto. Atrás se podían oír el choque de las otras espadas de las tropas movidas por Elizabeth, su reina, mientras que los demás naos y carabelas disparaban sus cañones sin parar.

La camisa blanca que llevaba España tenía unos leves manchones de sangre, pero no por eso dejaba de hacerle el trabajo más difícil. En un descuido que le costó caro, Antonio dio una estocada que le pasó a llevar el brazo izquierdo, para después apuntarle directo al pecho. Sin hacerlo en exceso, el castaño presionó el frío hierro contra la piel blanca de Arthur, atravesando su traje, dejando caer un fino hilo de sangre. Inglaterra apretó los dientes, no dejando salir de su boca ninguna muestra de dolor.

- Acéptalo, _Arturo_, tu reino está acabado.

Como si se tratara de ponzoña, una cólera feroz se adueñó del británico. Con fuerza descomunal empujó a Antonio hacia el mástil del barco y con la mano cubierta de sangre seca sujetó al español del cuello de la camisa, mientras que con la espada presionaba horizontal la piel de su cuello.

- Nunca – escupió Arthur -, nunca vuelvas a usar ese lenguaje de perro para dirigirte a mi.

España tosió cuando la hoja de metal lo aprisionó aún más contra la madera. Apenas podía mover su cuerpo, y para colmo en esa posición no podía emplear su espada. Si seguía así pronto no tendría cabeza unida al cuerpo. Inglaterra sonrió con satisfacción; así le gustaba ver a Antonio, temblando de pavor y sin esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Levantó del cuello al moreno lanzándolo lejos, y con un certero golpe hizo volar la espada del hispano. Aunque podía sentir su miedo, Antonio seguía mirándolo con altanería. Arthur avanzó hacia él distraídamente.

- Pensé que esto era un duelo entre caballeros – argumentó España, dando unos pasos atrás.

- ¿Caballeros? – río el rubio, divertido - ¿Quién te dijo que esto era un combate de honor? Deja tus ridículos ideales caballerescos, _mercader_. Puedo ser muchas cosas… pero jamás juego limpio, especialmente si se trata de una guerra.

Lo llevó hacia la popa, acorralándolo entre las paredes de la cabina principal y el filo de su arma. El hispano tragó en seco, mirando fijamente el metal que apuntaba directo a su cuello. Maldijo en su lengua y con todo su cuerpo a quien tenía por delante.

- Bien sabes que aunque me mates, no conseguirás evitar lo inminente – masculló.

- Te equivocas en eso, Antonio; no vine aquí sólo para defender a mi reino. Vine para ver la cara que pondrías al verte humillado, rogando por tu vida. Vine para quitarte ese orgullo que llevas contigo a todas partes.

Con el filo de la hoja levantó la barbilla de España, frunciendo el ceño. Sonreía. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Lentamente el moreno levantó una de sus manos, seguido de cerca por la mirada fija de Inglaterra, y se llevó el pulgar a la boca, como insulto.

¿Quería provocarlo?

Si quería retarlo para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, Arthur no se iba a quedar atrás. Bajó la espada hasta su pecho y acercó sus labios al oído del español - pudiendo sentir su agitada respiración -, y le susurró:

- Haré que olvides todo; que nada te importe. Haré que olvides tus tierras, tu rey, tus ambiciones. Me rogarás por piedad… - bajo su cuerpo pudo sentir cómo a España se le erizaban los pelos – _I will even make you forget your blessed God_.

Con el filo de la hoja, lentamente comenzó a rasgarle uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Pronto Antonio se rendiría, sin armas y asustado, e Inglaterra sería finalmente el vencedor de aquella absurda guerra.

- No tienes los suficientes cojones como para atreverte – le espetó.

Paró en seco.

¿Que le faltaban cojones le había dicho? Con un movimiento precipitado clavó la espada a la pared, a sólo centímetros del rostro de España y, levantándolo unos centímetros por sobre su cabeza, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Sólo la verdad, y tú lo sabes – repitió el moreno, satisfecho de su reacción -. No eres más que palabras, habladurías, pero te falta coraje para hacer las cosas.

Aprovechándose de que su captor ya no estaba armado, Antonio empujó a Arthur y lo golpeó en la parte baja del estómago. Entre los forcejeos, ambos terminaron pegándose en el suelo alfombrado de la cabina del capitán; España con la camisa rasgada de par en par e Inglaterra sin su sombrero de corsario. A lo lejos se oían los truenos que anticipaban el comienzo de una nueva tormenta, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó en lo absoluto.

De pronto, desde debajo de su cinturón, España sacó un cuchillo de mano y lo llevó directo hacia la garganta del inglés. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de este último.

- Eres tan predecible Inglaterra – suspiró Antonio en su oído, estando encima de él -… tal vez demasiado. Pero te concedo, al menos, el hecho de que sabes dar una buena pelea.

- Eso no es lo único que sé hacer bien – contestó con voz áspera.

España arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Arthur notó que sus ojos ahora brillaban de forma distinta.

- Tal vez debamos probar tus habilidades… sólo para cerciorarnos.

Inglaterra volvió a forcejear con el país hispano, pero estaba completamente inmovilizado. Antonio lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas sobre el suelo, sin contar el cuchillo que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca cuando España mordió la piel de su clavícula, mientras que con la hoja de metal trazaba un camino imaginario que subía desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. La mano de Antonio fue detenida y oprimida por la de Arthur, obligándolo a soltar el arma. Apenas la tuvo consigo, el británico la lanzó lejos del alcance de ambos, siendo olvidada en alguna parte del barco con un ruido sordo de metal.

- ¿Acaso sólo te gusta jugar cuando tienes ventaja? – lo encaró.

No iba a dejarse vencer; no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a ese intento de torero; no sería él quien tuviera que doblegarse ante nadie. Usando sus piernas, Arthur consiguió colocarse sobre el español, mirándolo de forma triunfante.

No era amor. Tampoco se trataba de necesidad. Esto era un simple reto; uno distinto a los anteriores. En él ya no contaban las armas ni los golpes, sólo la habilidad de sus bocas luchando por mandar una sobre la otra.

De forma violenta Inglaterra despojó a España de lo poco que quedaba de su camisa, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo con el abrigo del rubio.

Antonio era mucho más desinhibido que Arthur. Eso lo comprobó apenas había comenzado a morder su oreja y pasar su boca por su cuello, dejando notorias marcas en su piel. Al español no le importaba suspirar sonoramente, ni llamarlo por su nombre en voz alta. Bueno, tampoco era que importara. Afuera había empezado una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos que centellaban a través de la ventana de la cabina, y dudaba que alguien intentara siquiera acercarse al barco.

- ¿Aún crees que me hacen falta cojones? – murmuró Inglaterra, separándose del español. Aún podía ver el rastro de saliva que había quedado en sus labios.

Como única respuesta, España lo sujeto por el pelo y lo besó otra vez. Sus lenguas chocaban, y el británico disfrutaba viendo como era él quien ahora dominaba la situación.

De improviso Antonio sujetó a Arthur por la cintura y lo giró, hasta ponerse sobre él, invirtiendo los papeles.

- No deberías jactarte tan pronto, _Arthur_. Esto apenas comienza, y a mi Imperio aún le quedan bastantes armas que utilizar – le dijo. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la pierna del anglosajón.

Inglaterra tragó en seco.

Más tarde ambos tendrían que buscar una buena excusa para presentarse a sus reyes, pero Inglaterra consideró que Elizabeth podía esperar; por ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes de qué preocuparse. Una de ellas, lo que haría después para castigar la osadía de España.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sigan escribiendo sobre esta parejita, puesto que en español apenas si son dos cosas pequeñas de Antonio y Arthur, lo que es una verdadera lástima.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
